


Without Protest

by elitejunkie



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Image, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitejunkie/pseuds/elitejunkie
Summary: “S’good to be with you again,” Richard mumbled into Taron’s shirt as he softly closed his eyes.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 45





	Without Protest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I've ever actually finished so pls take it easy on me. It's short but I'm just havin fun okay

“Shit” Taron shifted his position on the couch mumbled as he glanced at at his phone reading 9:30 A.M. 

He was supposed to be at the airport to pick up Richard by 11:00. It had been 3 weeks now since they had seen each other, with Richard on set in LA and Taron back home taking some time off. 

He set down his bag of crisps that had been resting in his lap and brushed the crumbs off of his hoodie as he stood up to head to the shower. 

He stripped off his clothing, grumbling as he caught a glance of his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Jesus Taron, you let yourself go, you should have put the goddamn crisps down before you ended up this way, he thought to himself, grimacing at the thought of Richard seeing him right now. Of course he was missing Richard like crazy, but he shuddered at the though of Richard knowing about the extra weight on his thighs or the flesh on his hips that spilled over his jeans. He felt shameful and out of control thinking about Richard’s slim physique that he effortlessly kept all year long. He couldn’t control the extra snacking that went since food served as comfort to him when Richard was gone. Plus, it’s a bit easier to eat ridiculous portions when there’s no one watching you. The 3 week period in which Richard was gone was enough time for him to put on a bit of weight and lose a significant portion of his self esteem.

Once out of the shower, he pulled on some joggers and a long sleeved black shirt with the hope of masking his figure. 

He took one last sigh and headed out the door. 

~

Taron waited at the bottom of the escalators until he spotted a familiar Scottish grin. 

“Hey babe,” Richard went in for a hug, squeezing Taron a little harder than he was comfortable with at the moment. 

“Missed you,” Taron mumbled into Richard’s ear as he took in the scent of Richard’s cologne. 

“Lunch?” Richard asked, gesturing to a small cafe to their right. 

They headed over to the counter, with Taron pulling Richard’s luggage behind him. 

“Hm, I think I’ll have a BLT with a side of chips, and add a baguette with that as well,” Richard rang of his order and then glanced at Taron. 

“Oh, uh, just a diet coke for me,” Taron looked over to a troubled Richard. “Already ate.” Taron cringed as he thought back to the 3 bowls of cereal, grilled cheese, and the bag of crisps he had nearly finished this morning.

They sat across from each other with Richard’s food sat in front of him. 

“So how was it?” Taron attempted to break the awkward silence that followed Richard’s concern, as well as distract himself from the lack of food in front of him. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Made me miss bein’ on the Rocketman set.”

“Well, the flat was lonely without you. But at least I caught up on every series you’re too impatient to watch with me.” 

“Hey,” Richard forced a sarcastic frown on his face. He then noticed Taron staring at his sandwich. “Wanna bite?” Richard offered that last of it to Taron. 

“No thanks, you need it more than me.”

“What does that mean?”

“Just that you had a long flight that’s all.”

~

Back at the flat, they worked on unpacking Richard suitcases. Richard showed Taron what he gathered from set and the stories that went along with. 

“You’re a little quiet there, T. Everything okay?” Richard paused in the middle of his 4th or 5th set story, Taron had honestly lost track. 

“Yeah fine. Just a bit tired”

“I didn’t mean to bore you,” Richard smiled at he offered Taron his hand and pulled him off the bed. 

They migrated down to the couch where Richard positioned himself next Taron, resting his head on Taron’s shoulder and draping his hand across his chest. “S’good to be with you again,” Richard mumbled into Taron’s shirt as he softly closed his eyes. He lazily rubbed circles into Taron’s chest before moving down to the hem of his shirt which he moved slightly in order to begin sneaking his hand into the waistband of Taron’s joggers. Pleasantly surprised to not feel any underwear, he began teasing the base of Taron’s cock. Taron bit his lip and mumbled something like “yes Rich”, or “s’feels good”, too content to form coherent words. Richard felt Taron’s cock growing harder and continued stroking until he decided it was time to get his tongue involved. Richard stripped off his shirt and threw it to the opposite side of the couch before moving to the floor where he pulled Taron’s joggers all the way off. He positioned himself between Taron’s thighs and sat back for a moment to admire his lover. 

“Holy fuck, Taron,” Richard practically moaned, referring to Taron’s thighs. Taron tensed up, now realizing his lower half was completely on display, suddenly very aware of the extra thickness in his thighs. He tugged his shirt down as far as it could go, praying Richard wouldn’t make any attempt to remove it. Richard ran his tongue along Taron’s inner left thigh before reaching Taron’s now fully hard on. Taron moaned in pleasure and reached out to tug on RIchard’s hair. Richard continued to tease Taron before he grabbed the base of his cock and slid it into his mouth. 

“God I’ve missed this,” Richard spoke briefly before his lips returned to the tip of Taron’s cock. 

“You missed having my dick in your mouth?” Taron replied, flashing a cheeky grin. 

“Oh fuck off, just missed ya,” Richard licked up the last bit of pre-cum that had leaked down Taron’s shaft before he moved back onto the couch, continuing to stroke Taron’s cock as he went in for a kiss. Richard then swiftly moved his hand to the hem of Taron’s shirt where he began to lift it off. 

Taron broke the kiss almost immediately and shot his own hand over to push his shirt back down before he could even realize he had done it. “M’sorry Rich,” Taron frowned.

“What’s up with that?” Richard furrowed his brow, his eyes giving Taron a look of both confusion and concern. 

“Fuck,” Taron hesitated for a moment before he spilled, “I ate like a fat ass while you were away and now I’m chubby and I don’t want you to see me,” Taron let out a sharp breath and looked away, “Jesus, I’m not sure when I became so fucking pussy when it comes to my weight,” Taron mumbled out along with another “Sorry.”

Richard was a bit taken aback by his honestly but pulled him into a hug, “No, no, no. How could you even think like that? Chubby or not or whatever you think you are, you know that I love you.” Taron noticed tears welling in Richard’s eyes which triggered his to as well. “It’s really hard for me to hear you speak about yourself in that way, love. Just don’t want ya to ever feel that way.” Taron let out a sigh that consisted of insecurity but also relief. 

Richard began planting kisses along Taron’s neck, feeling the light stubble scrape his upper lip. He reached for the hem of Taron’s shirt once again, this time without protest. Richard continued kissing, moving his kisses over his collarbone and up to his jawline. He could feel Taron tense up as he pushed his hand into the soft flesh that now sat on Taron’s hips, “Love everything about you T,” Richard whispered before his lips once again met Taron’s.


End file.
